


Утро

by koganemushi



Series: Великий Резнор и компания [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Продолжение эпопеи про Резнора и компанию. По смыслу и общему сеттингу связано с остальными частями истории, но в связи с жанром Кобик и Резнор сильно за кадром.





	Утро

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение эпопеи про Резнора и компанию. По смыслу и общему сеттингу связано с остальными частями истории, но в связи с жанром Кобик и Резнор сильно за кадром.

В доме стояла абсолютная тишина. Сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы пробивалась полоска серого предрассветного сумрака. Что именно его разбудило, Стив так и не понял. Только в один момент ему еще снилось что-то приятно-тягучее, а в другой - он уже бодрствовал. Несмотря на ранний час никакого сладкого сонного забытья как и не бывало. Собственное тело находилось в приятном напряженном ожидании чего-то. Ладонь Баки, тяжелая, теплая неподвижно лежала на животе Стива. Шершавые подушечки пальцев касались кожи над самой резинкой боксеров, еще бы на пару дюймов пониже... Стив тихонько выдохнул воздух сквозь зубы и постарался расслабиться. Но куда там! Баки лежал, прижавшись к нему со спины всем своим сильным теплым телом. От его спокойного дыхания на шее по коже разбегались мурашки. Возбуждение закручивалось тяжелой спиралью внизу живота, член твердел буквально с каждой минутой. Мир понемногу сужался до ощущения пальцев на животе и теплого дыхания Баки у самого уха. И накатывающего, как прибойная волна на берег, возбуждения.

Отчаянно хотелось его всего, целиком, сейчас же, немедленно. Но будить Баки в такую рань было жаль, он так безмятежно спал. Наверное, стоило пойти в ванную. Стив уже собирался выскользнуть из постели, чтобы решить свою маленькую проблему самостоятельно, когда расслабленная рука на его животе дрогнула, пальцы впились в кожу, плотнее прижимая к горячей груди. И хриплый со сна голос поинтересовался в самое ухо:  
\- И куда это ты собрался?  
\- Не хотел тебя буди...  
Стив не договорил, захлебнувшись словами, потому что Баки надоело лежать неподвижно. Он вообще не отличался терпением в том, что касалось Стивовых глупостей и самопожертвования. Губы впились в шею, как раз в то местечко, от прикосновений к которому Стив терял способность здраво мыслить. Баки прикусил кожу, получив короткий всхлип за свои старания, и отстранился. Но лишь для того, чтобы прижаться еще плотнее, потереться напряженным членом о ягодицы. От этой нехитрой ласки Стив едва не взвыл.  
\- Тише, Стиви, - насмешливо прошептал он в самое ухо. - Ты же можешь вести себя тихо, правда?  
И тут же вернулся к прерванному занятию, принялся неторопливо целовать шею от уха до подбородка. То прихватывая зубами, то касаясь едва ощутимо, царапая кожу щетиной.  
По телу прошла сладкая дрожь, и Стив глухо застонал в подушку. Колени дрожали даже лежа. И он почти пропустил момент, когда Баки сдвинулся чуть ниже, погладил его напряженный член через белье. Чтобы не застонать в голос, пришлось прикусить уголок многострадальной подушки. Баки удовлетворенно хмыкнул, просунул пальцы под боксеры и наконец обхватил член металлической ладонью.  
\- Ого, да ты готов уже! Сколько же ты лежал и терпел?   
Привычным движением, отработанным до совершенства, он повел пальцами от основания к сочащейся смазкой головке. И заговорил быстро, срывающимся шепотом, будто не он Стива ласкал, с ума сводил, а наоборот:  
\- Ничего-ничего, родной, сейчас я о тебе позабочусь.  
Стив знал, что не продержится. Он не мог держаться, когда Баки говорил вот так: горячечно, заполошно, задыхаясь на каждом втором слове. Когда прижимался к нему со спины всем телом, вдавливая собственный каменный стояк ему в ягодицы.  
Стоило Баки чуть сжать ствол у самой головки, и болезненно острое удовольствие окатило с ног до головы. Стив выгнулся, всхлипнул и излился на продолжающие ласкать пальцы.

Только пару минут спустя, когда он наконец выпустил из зубов закушенную подушку, Стив начал осознавать происходящее вокруг. Баки дышал тяжело и не отстранялся ни на дюйм. Убедившись, что Стив достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы оценить его жест, достал перепачканные в сперме пальцы и прошелся по ним языком. С блаженной полуулыбкой прикрыл глаза.  
Быстрым движением Стив развернулся в кольце его рук и впился в улыбающиеся губы. Пару минут они просто целовались, не пытаясь продолжить. Хотя Стив чувствовал бедром его возбуждение. Потом Баки отстранился, облизываясь, и по-хозяйски запустил руку в испачканные спермой боксеры. Ощупал даже не думавший опадать член.  
\- Еще? Ого, Стиви, кто-то проснулся в очень хорошем настроении.  
\- А сам-то, - Стив качнул бедрами, прижавшись к паху Баки и вырвав у него судорожный вдох.  
\- Ммм, ты задал тон этого утра, - Баки коротко поцеловал его в губы. - Я сейчас.  
С этими словами он грациозно скатился с кровати, закрыл дверь на замок и, вернувшись в кровать, нырнул под одеяло с головой.  
Прежде чем Стив успел что-то спросить, он почувствовал, как с него стягивают боксеры. Баки прошелся ладонями по бедрам, животу, огладил ребра и только потом вернулся к паху.   
\- Бакиии!  
\- Ти-ше, - скомандовали из-под одеяла. - Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас прервали?  
Стив автоматически закивал, невидящим взглядом уставившись в потолок. Он очень не хотел, чтобы их прервали!  
По телу волнами расходилась приятная истома. Баки принялся вылизывать испачканный спермой пах, перемежая прикосновения языка с короткими поцелуями в живот и бедра. Постепенно он приближался к члену. Стив знал его привычку сперва довести до исступления и только потом переходить к основному действу, но каждый раз не мог противостоять. Терпеть сладкую пытку не было никакой возможности. Он трясся, как в ознобе, закусывал губы, давя вздохи и стоны. Но потом все-таки не выдержал. Он каждый раз не выдерживал на радость Баки. Сунул руку под одеяло, нащупал пальцами лохматую макушку и подтолкнул.   
Раздался хриплый самодовольный смешок, и с привычной легкостью Баки накрыл его член губами, сходу взял почти до основания, помогая себе рукой. Стив зажмурился, до боли прикусив нижнюю губу. Плотнее сжал в руках волосы Баки. Уже не направляя, просто придерживая. И тут же почувствовал всем телом удовлетворенное мычание. Даже с полным ртом Баки оставался тем еще самодовольным придурком, который просто не мог не соревноваться в том, кто кого первым лишит контроля.  
В этот раз Стив проигрывал в их маленькой игре с поистине разгромным счетом. Он подавался навстречу ласкающему рту, цеплялся за волосы Баки и из последних сил старался сохранить остатки разума, чтобы вести себя тихо. Казалось, удовольствие вот-вот затопит его с головой. Перед глазами плясали разноцветные круги. И когда он успел зажмуриться? А Баки вытворял губами и языком что-то совершенно невероятное. Сосал сильно, брал глубоко, пропуская головку до самого горла. Сводя с ума и заставляя сдавленно всхлипывать. Пришлось отнять одну руку от его волос и закусить костяшки пальцев, чтобы не закричать в голос. Стива потряхивало все сильнее, разрядка наступала неотвратимо. Чувствовал это и Баки, принявшись сосать с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Еще немного, еще пару ласкающий движений языка у самой головки, и... По телу прошла крупная дрожь, и Стив кончил прямо в горячий влажный рот.

Когда он отнял дрожащую ладонь от губ, на коже остались четкие следы зубов. Сквозь сладкую истому, накрывшую все тело приятной тяжестью, он смотрел, как Баки выползает из-под одеяла и облизывает влажные, ярко-алые губы. Со взъерошенными волосами, пляшущим на скулах румянцем и лихорадочным блеском в глазах он был невероятно, непередаваемо хорош. Стив от него глаз не мог отвести. Хоть пор бери и рисуй!

\- Что ты хочешь? - голос Баки был хриплый, надтреснутый от возбуждения и того, чем он только что занимался.  
\- Рисовать, - вырвалось у Стива.  
\- Придурок!  
Возможности продолжить Стив ему не дал. Дернул на себя, обхватил руками и ногами, прижал к своему телу так сильно, что почувствовал грудью чужое ускоренное сердцебиение. Впился в смеющиеся губы поцелуем, пробуя на вкус самого себя. Баки моментально обхватил его голову ладонями, углубив поцелуй, вторгся языком в рот. И Стив почувствовал, как неудержимо заводится снова.  
Он оторвался от поцелуя, прошептал на ухо срывающимся голосом:  
\- Сам спросил. Тебя хочу. Сейчас же, Бак.  
\- Как?  
\- Да как хочешь, только скорее.   
Тревога, что их могут в любой момент прервать непредвиденные обстоятельства в лице других жильцов дома, будила давно забытые ощущения, что они делают нечто почти нелегальное, опасное. Адреналин бурлил по венам, подгоняя возбуждение. Непослушными пальцами Стив порылся между матрасом и спинкой кровати и выхватил тюбик смазки. Надо же, почти закончился! А ведь казалось, что только недавно покупали новый и за всеми заботами почти не успевали им пользоваться. И вот - почти пуст.   
\- Надо внести в список покупок.  
Из горла Баки вырвался коротки рваный смешок:  
\- Между арахисовой пастой и чаем, ага.  
\- Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, продолжения не будет, - честно предупредил Стив.  
\- Понял, понял, никаких домашних шуточек в постели.  
Вместо ответа Стив кинул в него смазкой, которую Баки ловко поймал и многозначительно двинул бровями. Невозможный!   
Прежде чем между ними вновь вспыхнул очередной спор, он нырнул Стиву за спину, притиснул к себе и просунул ногу между его ног. Вот, значит, как? В такой позиции рассчитывать на сильные размашистые движения не приходилось. И откуда только у Баки хватало терпения? Сам Стив от одних прикосновений к животу вновь начинал задыхаться. Но Баки, судя по всему, настроился на длинную прелюдию. Он уже успел избавиться от майки и боксеров и теперь неспешно оглаживал бедра и живот Стива, целовал плечи. Словно совсем никуда не спешил. Будто не его источающий смазку член упирался Стиву под яйца.  
\- Баки!  
\- Ммм?  
\- Что конкретно в слове "быстрее" тебе не понятно?  
Когда Баки сдавленно засмеялся, Стив не выдержал. Завел руку назад и безошибочно точно сомкнул ладонь на возбужденном члене. Смех оборвался стоном. Так-то лучше! Но Баки и сам в долгу не остался, впившись в основании шеи поцелуем-укусом, оставляя свою метку. И теперь уже Стив прогнулся, подставляя шею под новые прикосновения и чувствуя, что еще немного, и он снова не выдержит.  
\- Сейчас, ох, Стиви. Что же ты со мной творишь.  
\- Пока ничего, - хрипло отозвался Стив, переводя дух. - Но если ты сейчас же не займешься делом, то мне придется взять все в свои руки!  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты такой разговорчивый, - хмыкнул Баки и одновременно провел по входу влажным пальцем. Стив сдавленно охнул. Он совершенно пропустил момент, когда Баки успел открыть смазку и выдавить ее на пальцы. Первое проникновение внутрь отозвалось сладкой дрожью по всему телу. Пока Баки растягивал его сперва одним, потом двумя пальцами, Стив вжимался в него спиной, тихонько поскуливая.   
\- Стиви, - голос у Баки сел, будто у него пересохло горло. - Тебе надо быть тише. Ти-ше, понял меня?  
\- Ммм?  
Только и выдал Стив. Способность связно мыслить в такой ситуации никогда не была его сильной стороной.  
\- Ох, ладно, попробуем так.  
Позади него Баки завозился, и почти сразу к его губам прижалась металлическая ладонь. Стив благодарно поцеловал ее и приоткрыл рот, пропуская внутрь указательный палец, погладил его языком. По телу Баки тот час прокатилась волна дрожи, он глухо застонал, глубже проталкивая в Стива согнутые пальцы. Чем вызвал ответную дрожь.  
\- Что ты творишь. Я же готов взять тебя прямо так. Прямо сейчас. Стиви.  
Стив замычал в ответ, посасывая палец у себя во рту и радуясь невозможности говорить. Это Баки всегда умел болтать в постели, не останавливаясь и распаляя одними словами. Сам Стив так не умел, всегда предпочитая словам действия. Поэтому он просто толкнулся на ласкающие его изнутри пальцы, показывая, что он думает по поводу долгой подготовки. От уверенных, привычных прикосновений по телу волнами расходилась томительное предвкушение, возбуждение закручивалось горячей спиралью. Но Баки все равно упрямо поглаживал чувствительные стенки, то проталкивал пальцы глубже, то почти полностью вытаскивал их. Чем заставлял Стива прогибаться в пояснице и сдавленно стонать, требовательно прикусывая палец у себя во рту.

Когда Баки наконец убрал пальцы и приставил к растянутому отверстию головку члена, Стив уже изнемогал. Перед глазами плясали разноцветные всполохи. И когда только он успел их снова закрыть? Баки вошел одним плавным движением и замер, прижавшись губами к сгибу плеча в нежном, почти целомудренном поцелуе. Этот контраст лишал последних крупиц рассудка. Если бы его рот не был занят, Стив бы застонал в голос. Он завел руку за спину, впился в ягодицу Баки, подталкивая, побуждая войти еще глубже, и одновременно принялся посасывать палец у себя во рту. С глухим гортанным стоном Баки наконец начал двигаться. Он мягко подавался бедрами вперед, короткими размеренными толчками, почти не выходя. Дышал хрипло и прерывисто. Свободной рукой поглаживал грудь и живот Стива, опускаясь все ниже, пока не обхватил крепко стоящий член. Все тело прошила сладкая судорога. Стив забился в руках Баки, кончая и забрызгивая своей живот и пальцы Баки спермой. Слишком хорошо, слишком много ощущений. Удовольствие достигшее своего пика, выплескивалось горячими волнами, накрывавшими от макушки до пяток, одна за другой, в такт движениям Баки.

\- Вот так, мой хороший. Мой Стиви, - нашептывал Баки на ухо срывающимся голосом. И от его слов вело ничуть не меньше, чем от глубоких сильных толчков внутри. - Родной мой, ты бы себя только видел. Весь горячий, внутри и снаружи, весь мой. Только мой. Какой же ты...  
Баки не договорил, замолкнув на середине фразы, коротко вдохнул, вжался в Стива до боли и затрясся. И Стив почувствовал, как внутри стало тепло и мокро.

После они долго лежали рядом, не делая попытки отстраниться друг от друга и восстанавливая дыхание. Было слишком хорошо и лениво, чтобы двигаться, даже разговаривать не хотелось. Баки, как завороженный, поглаживал его бедро и перепачканный спермой живот.   
\- В душ? - наконец спросил Стив.  
\- Иди, я сменю простыни.  
\- Хорошо. Потом выведешь Ренора? Завтрак на мне.  
\- Ага.  
Стив поднялся, сладко потянулся всем телом, на что мышцы отозвались приятной усталостью. Обернулся и поймал смеющийся взгляд Баки. Вопросительно приподнял брови.  
\- Чего?  
\- Да вот думаю, что готов пересмотреть свои взгляды на ранние побудки.


End file.
